The present invention pertains to a control valve for an actuator of a wastegate of a turbocharged engine. More particularly, the control valve acts as a check valve in a pressure line from a compressor of a turbocharger to the wastegate actuator, to prevent any compressor pressure from being communicated to the actuator until the compressor pressure reaches a predetermined level and permitting the pressure in the actuator to be bled to the atmosphere while also acting as a metering valve to delay the operation of the wastegate actuator during engine acceleration.